Ein Abend unter den Sternen
by dreamdancerin
Summary: Ein Tag in Sirius‘ Kindheit. War wirklich alles so schlecht, wie er es im nachhinein immer behauptet?


Titel: Ein Abend unter den Sternen

Autor: dreamdancerin

Disclaimer: Alle bekannten Figuren und Orte gehören Joanne K. Rowling. Ich verdiene mit dieser Story kein Geld.

Inhaltsangabe: Ein Tag in Sirius' Kindheit. War wirklich alles so schlecht, wie er es im nachhinein immer behauptet?

Rating: G

Kategorie: short-story, G

Spoiler: Hauptsächlich Band 5.

Feedback: Immer her mit dem Kram!

Anmerkung: Die Geschichte ist durch cennets geniale Story "Fixsterne" inspiriert. Danke für die vielen Lesestunden!

"Sirius! Bella! Kommt her, das müsst ihr euch ansehen."

Zwei große Augenpaare folgten dem ausgestreckten Finger von Alphard, seines Zeichens Familienmitglied des alten und ehrwürdigen Hauses Black und Onkel des Erben der schwarzmagischen Dynastie und seiner Cousine. "Seht ihr? Sternschnuppen!"

"Boah!", verkündete sein kleiner Neffe und Alphard lächelte leicht. In diesem zarten Alter waren sie alle noch mit einfachen Dingen zu begeistern.

"Wir müssen uns etwas wünschen!", rief Bella aufgeregt und setzte ihre Aussage auch gleich in die Tat um, indem sie die Augen fest zusammen drückte und ihre kleine Hände zu Fäusten zusammen ballte. Ihre Lippen bewegten sich leicht.

Sirius musterte sie einen Moment abschätzend, dann sah er seinen Onkel an. "Ich wette, sie wünscht sich mal wieder später einen reichen, gut aussehenden Mann heiraten zu können."

"Idiot!", kam es sofort zurück geschossen. "Du wünscht dir doch immer nur Schwachsinn. Einen Hund - das ich nicht lache!"

Sirius lief rot an. "Woher weißt du davon? Schnüffelst du etwa?"

Bella grinste. "Du solltest deine Wünsche lieber nicht laut sagen, denn auf dem Flur könnten ja Leute vorbei laufen."

"Du -", fing Sirius an, doch Alphard unterbrach ihn. "Hört auf euch zu streiten, Kinder. Seht lieber nach oben." Und wieder deutete sein Finger auf die große, geöffnete Dachluke durch die der warme Abendwind zu Besuch kam und das sonst so kalte Gemäuer erwärmte.

Einen Moment starrten beide Kinder nach oben, Bella ein bißchen ehrfürchtiger als Sirius, bis dieser sich wieder seinem Onkel zuwandte. "Warum müssen wir eigentlich dauernd da hoch glotzen?"

Alphard sah ihn nachsichtig an. Für ein Kind war es oft schwer zu verstehen. "Unsere Familie ist mit den Sternen verbunden. Black – Schwarz wie die Nacht. Ist dir noch nie aufgefallen, dass wir alle astronomische Namen haben?"

"Natürlich!", krähte sein Neffe sofort und deutete schon im herumdrehen mit seinem kleinen Finger nach oben. "Sirius, der Hundsstern!", verkündete er. Grinsend wandte er sich an seine Cousine. "Meiner leuchtet viel heller als deiner!"

"Th!", war alles, was Bellatrix bemerkte.

"Och komm, tu nicht so fein", stichelte Sirius. "Oder bist du so unterkühlt wie deine Namensvetterin?"

Bella drehte sich etwas weg. "Das ist mir zu kindisch!"

"Sagt mir eine 6jährige! Du bist viel zu alt für dein Alter!"

Bella fuhr mit vor Wut funkelnden Augen herum. "Sagt mir jemand, der noch in 40 Jahren ein Kindskopf sein wird!"

"Besser als -"

"Kinder!", warnte Alphard. "Müsst ihr denn immer streiten?" Sein Neffe und seine Nichte sahen ihn treuherzig an und er seufzte. Er wusste ganz genau, dass die beiden sich gut leiden konnten. "Kommt lieber her." Er breitete die Arme aus und beide Kinder kuschelten sich an seinen Körper. Gemeinsam sahen sie wieder hoch zu den abertausenden funkelnden Sternen.

"Vergesst nie", flüsterte er eindringlich. "Die Blacks sind Astronomen und Sterne werden ihnen immer den rechten Weg weisen. Denkt daran, wenn ihr einmal in Not seid."

Erschöpft ließ Sirius sich auf den Boden fallen. Wie lange er geschwommen war, wusste er nicht mehr. Schwer atmend sah er hoch zu den Sternen, eine leichte Sommerbrise ergriff ihn und begann seine zerrissene Kleidung zu trockenen.

Er hatte ihm den rechten Weg gewiesen ...

****

Anmerkung:

Ähm, genau. Das nur mal so nebenbei. Hatte eigentlich gar keinen richtigen Plot im Kopf, nur die Idee wie die beiden Kinder mit ihrem Lieblingsonkel auf dem Dachboden, der hauseigenen Sternwarte, sitzen. Das ist nun dabei heraus gekommen.

Ciao Dream

PS. Sirius ist hier übrigens 7 und Bella 6 Jahre alt.


End file.
